Terdampar
by CoffeTea
Summary: Mereka terjebak, dibawah naungan pohon kelapa pulau selatan, didalam bayang-bayang dedemit pulau dan kisah legenda harta karun yang menggiurkan. Mereka mengepung dan bertahan dalam suatu keutuhan bernama ASEAN! First fanfic, full parody, no-pair.
1. Chapter 1

Suara deburan ombak mulai menarik kesadarannya, pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu mulai mengerjabkan matanya. Bau laut memenuhi penciumannya, tak jauh darinya, ada empat orang yang juga baru terbangun seperti mereka. Sesaat mereka terbengong saling pandang lalu rona wajah mereka berubah,

"Kak Indo..."

"Ini..."

_**Brash**_

_** Kaak Kaak**_

"Tidak mungkin..."

"..."

"..."

**"Kita terjebak di pulau selatan?!"**

Teriakan mereka yang kompak itu bergema ke sepanjang pantai, mengusik burung yang bertengger di balik rimbunan pohon dibelakang mereka. Tanpa menyadari bahwa disisi lain pulau tak bernama itu tiga orang terbangun dengan pandangan bingung.

* * *

Terdampar

(c)CoffeTea

Hetalia Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Male!Indonesia Male!Malaysia Male!Brunei Fem!Singapura Fem!Filiphine

-No pair-humor gagalan ;w;

* * *

"Hahaha! Tujuan kita memang kesini, Phine!"Indonesia berseru riang sambil berkacak pinggang dengan bangga, "Inilah pulau tempat harta karun itu disimpan~"

"Bodoh, kita emang tedampar, monyet. Dan itu gara-gara kau"Seorang pemuda lain menyahut dengan pandangan tak suka. Mendengarnya sontak membuat Indonesia mengambil tindakan anarkis dengan melempar ranting kayu terdekat yang ia temukan kepada Malaysia yang kini membalas tak kalah sengit. Lalu perkelahian rutin mereka berlanjut lagi, membuat tiga orang lainnya hanya bisa mengelus dada untuk sabar.

"Kita harus bisa bertahan sebisa mungkin sampai bantuan datang,"Singapura yang lebih serius berujar sambil membuat tanda SOS besar diatas pasir, Brunei dan Filiphina mengangguk paham. Lalu mereka mulai berpencar mencari makanan termasuk Indonesia dan Malaysia yang masih berdebat di belakang. Sederet kosakata kebun binatang keluar, lalu tak pelak pisang yang ada di tangan Indonesia melayang menghantam jidat Malaysia, dibalas oleh salak terbang, terus begitu hingga seluruh buah yang mereka kumpulkan habis berceceran dan dicuri oleh para monyet.

"Pokoknya informasi gue itu nggak salah, Malon!"Indonesia bersikeras dengan serius, "Benda itu pasti ada di pulau ini, makanya gue ngajak si Singapore, Brunei sama Filiphina buat ikut—tapi kok loe ada ya?"

"Kampret! Yang punya kapal siapa hah?! Siapa?!"Malaysia dongkol setengah mampus.

"Nah! Itu loe udah ngakuin. Nahkoda loe tuh yang nggak becus, sampai kapal kita karam! Loe kira kita bakal pulang gimana? Numpang ama hiu?"

Si personifikasi negeri jiran itu benar-benar ingin mencekik kakaknya sekarang juga.

"Brunei, sepertinya disana tadi ada orang..."Filiphina berujar dengan nada khawatir, mencengkram ujung baju Brunei di depannya. Pemuda berpeci itu tersenyum dan menenangkannya,

"Ini pulau selatan, jauh dari kehidupan. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali kita."Jelas Brunei dengan kalem, meskipun dalam hati ia membenarkan asumsi Filiphina. Tapi ia tak mau membuat masalah lain sekarang, karena saat ini sangat penting untuk mengumpulkan bahan pangan guna bertahan hidup selama beberapa hari kedepan bersama saudara-saudaranya.

(***)

"Kita harus berpencar untuk mengumpulkan makanan...dan..."

"Hei, siapa yang menjadikanmu sebagai pemimpin disini?"Sahut suara lain dengan dingin. Si lawan bicara menatap kaget sesaat sebelum akhirnya menebar pandangan sinis, "Menyebalkan. Kau ngajak berantem denganku hah?!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan, Spain."Suara berat itu kembali menyahut, "Aku sedang tidak mood berkelahi denganmu. Karena sekarang kita perlu mengumpulkan makanan sebanyak mungkin."

Yang dipanggil Spain hanya bisa merengut masam, "England, tidak bisakah kau gunakan sihirmu untuk mendatangkan makanan saja? Panggil jin-jinmu buat mendatangkan tomat yang banyak~"

"Bodoh! Kau kira teman-temanku itu pelayan restoran cepat saji yang terima _delivery order_ hah?! Dan lagi, aku tidak memelihara jin seperti Indonesia."

"Kalau begitu pakai sihirmu untuk membawa kita pulang dong England~~Mana sihir yang kau bangga-banggakan itu?Aku kangen Romano dan kebun tomatku~~"

England mengerutkan dahi, "Jika aku bisa aku pasti sudah melakukannya dari tadi, Spain."Wajahnya keruh bercampur lelah, "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat mengumpulkan makanan jadi aku juga bisa segera memasak."

SIIIIINGG

Spain dan Netherlands saling pandang sesaat, seakan mereka tengah bertukar pikiran dengan telepati. Sementara England sudah cukup banyak mengumpulkan bahan makanan yang akan mereka bertiga santap nanti. Spain meneguk ludah, Netherlands membeku ditempat dengan mimik stoik sok kerennya.

...

"Kurasa bahan ini sudah cukup,"Tahu-tahu England sudah kembali dengan bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak. "ayo kita kembali."

Spain memucat, rambut tulip Netherlands mengeras secara mendadak. Dalam benak pemuda Spanyol itu tergambar sebuah sajian mengerikan yang disensor oleh siaran manapun di dunia dan tak bisa dijelaskan dalam kata-kata karena wujudnya yang absurd. Ia pasti mati sekarang. Spain bergidik ngeri membayangkan, mati kelaparan atau mati menyantap masakan England, keduanya bukan pilihan yang bagus.

Spain segera mencegat England, "Hentikan, hei pemuda berambut pirang disana!"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa yang merespon kau rambut tulip?! Harusnya kau bantuin aku dong!"Spain berbalik marah pada Netherlands yang menyahut tak jauh dari mereka. England menatapnya bingung dan berusaha melewati Spain.

"Kau tidak boleh membuat _arang_, **alis tebal**."

"Aku tidak membuatnya—tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Pokoknya dipulau ini menu itu sangat terlarang! Kau tahu para penghuni pulau ini tidak suka melihat ada arang yang disajikan, kita bakal dikutuk oleh mereka!"

"Arang kau bilang?! Masakanku arang?!"

Dan senja itu dihabiskan oleh dua orang yang berkejaran di tepi pantai bersama sumpah serapah dan lemparan kulit kerang yang bisa mereka temukan. Sementara si Belanda stoik memasak bagiannya sendiri dengan cuek.

(***)

Sementara itu, disisi lain pulau tertinggal itu lima orang asia duduk mengelilingi api unggun yang mereka buat sambil menikmati sore yang mulai bertandang dan menganak jingga di kaki langit. Indonesia menguap, Malaysia nyaris mati kebosanan, Filiphina bengong disampingnya sementara Brunei terus memanjatkan do'a agar mereka semua bisa segera ditemukan dan selamat selama berada dalam pulau, dan Singapura...loh?

"Ayo kita cerita hantu!"

"Ooh!"Indonesia mendadak cerah, dinyalakannya obor dan melempar senyum kepada adik-adiknya, "Ini bisa jadi ganti lilinnya! Kita oper bergantian aja."

"Tunggu, ini ruang terbuka. Memangnya bisa begitu?"Filiphina bertanya ragu. Brunei menyudahi do'anya, sementara Malaysia yang sedari tadi uring-uringan diatas pasir pun bangkit dan mendekat.

Indonesia tersenyum kikuk, "Tapi kan sebentar lagi malam, kita dua kali putaran aja juga semuanya sudah gelap! Apalagi..."

"_Apalagi _apa, kak?"Sodok Singapura ingin tahu.

Melihat reaksi adik-adiknya yang penasaran bercampur takut membuat Indonesia tersenyum sumringah, ia merapatkan diri, diikuti oleh keempat orang lainnya yang terbawa suasana temaram dari senja yang sudah hampir terbenam. "Kau tahu kan...Kalau aku bisa melihat _itu_?"

Brunei kaget, "Kakak melihat penghuni disini ya?!"

"Kau melihatnya saat siang?"Malaysia setengah tidak percaya. Indonesia menatap serius pada adik kembarnya yang satu itu,

"Ya, Malon. Aku melihatnya, melihaaatnya dengan sangat jelas tadi saat kita masuk ke hutan."

Malaysia nelen ludah, Brunei, Singapura dan Filiphina serius mendengarkan.

"Dia terus menerus berada di sampingku tadi, sepertinya dia tak suka dengan kehadiranku, dan kalian tahu apa yang dilakukannya padaku...?"

Mereka berempat terbius oleh cerita Indonesia.

"Dia melempar salak! Ia melempariku dengan sangat brutal!"

Malaysia-lah yang pertama kali memprotes, "Itu gue, _ndon_! Sialan!" ditinjunya Kakak kembarnya itu dengan sebal.

Singapura, Brunei, dan Filiphina saling lirik dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Heh! Tapi kau serius mendengarkanku tadi kaan? Kau takut kaan~~?"

"Bodoh! Gue nggak takut!"Malaysia membela diri, "Dan tadi bukannya gue serius mau dengerin yah, cuma sebagai pengusir bosan! Pengusir bosan!"

"Bahkan dari pandangan Nenek rabun aja udah tahu kalau loe bergidik ngeri dengernya, monyet."

Malaysia menggeram sebal, "Ntar gue bakal cerita terseram dari negara gue yang bahkan bikin loe ketakutan, _ndon_!"

Indonesia tersenyum sinis, "Apa coba? Mau cerita kuntilanak? Pocong? Itu mah kenalan gue semua di rumah, geblek. Kapan gue bisa takut ama yang begituan?"

Malaysia terhenyak.

"Udah, deh...Kita mulai ceritanya dari Filiphina saja."Singapura menengahi dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau pasti punya cerita bagus kan?"

" ..."Gadis manis di sebelah Brunei itu mengangguk patuh dan mulai bercerita. Obor yang tadi dinyalakan pun telah mati ditelan angin tanpa diperhatikan oleh mereka semua.

(***)

"Oi, bisa temani aku ke hutan tidak?"

"Apa? Mau kencing, ya?"Tanya Netherlands acuh sambil menghisap cerutunya.

"Pergi saja sendiri."Timpal England, "Jangan-jangan kau takut ya ke hutan malam-malam?"

"Bukaaan!"Spain membantah dengan serius, "Kalian pikir apa jadinya kalau nanti aku tersesat?"

Netherlands mengacuhkannya dan membakar ranting lebih banyak lagi, "Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau kau hilang?"Kata Netherlands kemudian.

"Cih,"Spain yang kesal berlalu pergi seorang diri, '_kalau aku hilang dan jadi hantu disini, si tulip itu pasti bakal kuhantui sampai mampus' _batinnya.

(***)

"Brunei mana sih? Nggak balik-balik dari tadi,"Indonesia bertanya-tanya dengan tidak sabar, "Buang air kecil aja lama banget."

"Nyasar kali, Kak. Sekarang kan sudah gelap."Sahut Filiphina, Singapura mengangguk setuju. Dan mereka kembali termenung menanti pemuda alim tersebut, acara bercerita hantu mereka sudah memasuki ronde kedua. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada arah menghilangnya Brunei dibalik hutan, saat ini malam gelap total tanpa rembulan maupun bintang di angkasa. Penerangan mereka sendiri hanya bergantung pada _handphone_ ditangan yang makin lama makin sekarat baterainya. Malaysia merutuk kesal, Filiphina kedinginan, Singapura menguap, Indonesia bengong sambil melukis abstrak diatas pasir. Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu—tunggu, tiga puluh menit untuk buang air kecil?!

"Jangan-jangan beneran ada penunggu pulau ini!"Filiphina beramsumsi dengan cemas. Api unggun mereka sudah lama mati oleh hempasan angin yang kuat, menyisakan kegelapan disekeliling mereka.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Indonesia memilih bangkit, "Aku bakal nyusul Brunei. Siapa tahu dia tersesat."Katanya dengan kalem, "Dan jangan ada yang beranjak pergi sampai aku kembali."

_Apakah Brunei benar-benar diambil dedemit pulau ini?_ Batin Indonesia dan mulai menembus hutan lebat untuk mencari adiknya. Ketiga saudaranya yang lain saling pandang dalam bisu.

"...Kak Indo...Nggak bakal hilang juga kan?"

(***)

Netherlands mengerutkan dahi, api unggun mereka kembali mati diterpa angin. Bahkan meski memakai syal rupanya itu belum cukup untuk menahan dingin yang menjalari ke seluruh penjuru pulau. Dikeluarkannya pemantik api dan mencoba menghidupkan kembali api unggun mereka_, 'Ini pulau tropis tapi kenapa dingin sekali?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Oi, alis tebal."Panggilnya pada pemuda di depannya, yang dipanggil menatapnya dengan kantuk yang tertahan. "Menurutmu di pulau ini ada penunggunya?"

England menaikan alis, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"

Netherlands menghela nafas panjang, lagi-lagi api yang diciptakannya mati, "Kau lihat sendiri kan? Berapa kalipun aku mencoba, ada atau tidaknya angin, api unggunnya tidak mau jadi."

'_Itu karena jika disini terang bisa-bisa kau melihat mereka yang sudah mengelilingi kita'_, batin England, tapi ia tidak mau mengatakannya pada si jabrik lolicon itu jika sebenarnya mereka telah dikepung. Lagipula mana mungkin orang ini bisa percaya.

_**Krik krik krik krik**_

_**Zraaash**_

"Nether."

"Hm?"

"Susul Spain sana, gih."

Wajah Netherlands mendadak keruh, "Males. Aku nggak mau berurusan sama si gila tomat itu."Ia terhenti sesaat, "Kenapa tidak kau saja, alis tebal? Kurasa orang itu tersesat."

Englands menghela nafas panjang, _'kalau aku yang pergi jangan-jangan yang hilang malah kau, dasar tulip jabrik'_

"Tapi pulau ini beneran ada penghuninya nggak sih?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku mengkhayal kalau Spain beneran diculik sama mereka. Kau tahu? Di Indonesia hal begituan bisa terjadi lho."Netherlands tersenyum sinis. England menelan ludah mendengarnya, apa ia harus mengatakan kalau sekarang sederet makhluk astral sudah mengitari Netherlands?

**SRAK**

** SRAK**

Sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu mereka berdua akhirnya muncul. Wajah Spain memucat, senyum _clueless_ yang biasa ia tebar kemana-mana menghilang, dengan gontai ia duduk bergabung dengan dua rekan tersesatnya itu.

"England, tempat ini..."

Personifikasi Inggris itu punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Kenapa Spain? Ngeliat hantu ya?"Potong Netherlands tersenyum merendah melihat ketakutan yang tergambar di wajah sang Espania. Yang diremehkan merasa tak terima, "Bodoh, gue itu ngeliat mantan koloni elo, jabrik."

(***)

"Brunei!"

"Kakak...?"

Indonesia tersenyum lega dan merangkul adiknya itu, "Kau kemana saja sih? Semuanya khawatir tau! Kok bisa nyasar sejauh ini sih?"

Brunei menatap bingung Kakaknya, "Eh...Iya...Maafkan aku..."Pemuda berpeci hitam tersebut tersenyum masam, "Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali."

Digenggamnya tangan Brunei dan mulai berjalan pulang menyusuri rimba malam. Brunei mengiring di belakang dengan pikiran yang campur aduk. Tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur Kakaknya itu bisa menemukan dirinya, sesekali Brunei menoleh kebelakang memastikan tak ada binatang buas yang mengintai mereka,

Tiba-tiba Indonesia berhenti. Brunei menatapnya bingung, Indonesia menggenggam erat tangannya dan terlihat was-was, menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, "...Kakak...?"

"Shhh...Aku..."

(***)

_**Hyuuush**_

Spain menguap dan bergulingan diatas pasir, Netherlands dan England duduk diam termenung dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

**SRAK**

Netherlands menarik senyum sinis dan berdiri, disusul oleh England yang kini juga bersiap dengan senjatanya. Spain yang sudah nyaris terlelap pun bangun dengan kantuk yang tertahan.

"Mereka datang."

"Hn."

"Eh? Siapa? Siapa?"

"Hahahahaha! Kalian sudah terkepung!"Indonesia berseru paling nyaring. Di sampingnya sudah berdiri adik-adiknya dengan senyum lebar.

"Para Asean!"

Muka kelima saudara itu di _close-up_ satu-satu seperti adegan di film.

"Hahahaha! Inilah saatnya untuk membuktikan bahwa kami lebih ganteng dan kece dari kalian bertiga!"Indonesia berkoar-koar memimpin, "Inilah waktu yang tepat untuk membalas dendam kepada kalian bertiga!"

Singapura dan Filiphina sebagai perempuan hanya saling pandang dengan bingung pada orasi kakaknya.

"Cih, mereka main keroyokan..."Netherlands merutuk kesal, dikeluarkannya revolver yang selama ini berada dibalik jaketnya. Ketiga erropa itu pun bersiap untuk menghadapi serangan mendadak ini.

"Singapore! _I choose you_!"

"Aiyaaa!"Gadis Singapura yang wajahnya mirip dengan China itu melompat turun dengan kuali yang tadi dipakai untuk memasak sebagai senjatanya—tunggu, _**kuali?**_**?**

Sasaran pertamanya adalah Netherland, perbandingan tinggi mereka yang jauh itu tak membuat gadis setengah China itu menyerah. Netherlands berhasil mengelak dari serangan pertama, lalu kedua, tak menyerah juga, Singapura pun mengeluarkan gerakan kungfu andalannya.

_**JDAANG**_

Pria tulip itu terhuyung kebelakang, Singapura segera melompat dan melancarkan pukulan keempatnya dengan sekuat tenaga kearah Netherlands.

_**JDAANG**_

Rest in peace, Netherland...

Melihat Netherland yang telah tepar membuat England dan Spain tersulut emosinya dan menyerang Singapura secara bersama-sama. Dengan lincah adik Indonesia itu berkelit dari serangan yang dilancarkan kepadanya, menciptakan sebuah tontonan yang bakal membuat sutradara film kungfu Hongkong pucat pasi!

Brunei yang pertama kali turun membantu Singapura, Malaysia dan Indonesia digetok pakai sendal sama Filiphina gara-gara keasikan nonton.

"Hiyaaah!"

_**JDAANG **_

_** JDAANG**_

Dua eropa itu pun tepar diterpa oleh terjangan kuali Singapura.

"Ugh..."

"Hahahaha! Kalian sudah terkepung!"Ketiga nation tersebut terkepung oleh kelima bersaudara asia tersebut. Spain dan England meringis kesakitan oleh pukulan barusan, kepala mereka didera pusing yang membuat bumi berputar di mata mereka.

Spain bergidik ngeri melihat seringai licik di kelima asean itu, firasatnya tidak enak, apalagi dengan adanya duo jahil bernama Malaysia dan Indonesia yang kini bersiap dengan seribu hal untuk mengerjai mereka.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' tanya Spain dalam hati. Merapalkan do'a pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Amin.

_JREENG_

_ JREENG_

Keajaiban terjadi, sebuah perahu melintas di tengah laut dengan iring-iringan musik yang dimainkan oleh seorang pria tua yang dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita cantik dengan kedipan menggoda. Kelima bersaudara itu cengok, England dan Spain hening, bahkan Netherland yang tepar pun memasang wajah kosong melihatnya—England merasa _deja vu_.

"_Listen_~!"Ucap sang pemain gitar dengan kecenya, lengkap disorot lampu panggung gaib entah darimana.

_Dunia adalah neraka~~_

_Jika kokinya adalah Filiphina~_

Filiphina masih cengok,

_Mekanik adalah Brunei~~_

_JREENG JREENG_

Brunei _speechless_, baca'an ayat Kursi yang diucapkannya mendadak lepas saking kagetnya.

_Organizer adalah Indonesia~~_

_JRENG_

Indonesia merasa gondok mendadak,

_JRENG_

_~Polisinya adalah Malaysia ~~_

Malaysia yang sempat menertawakan Indonesia kini membatu

_JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG_

_Dan pacarmu(boyfriend) adalah Singapura_~~

"Tunggu! Gue kan cewek!"Protes yang disebut terakhir dengan sangat _tidak_ terima.

_JREENG JREENG _

"_Thank you_~!" Dan si penyanyi tak diundang pun pergi dengan gajenya.

_SIIIING_

_ BRASH_

_ BRASH_

"Kabooor!"Komando Indonesia serentak dan menghilang dibalik semak bersama adik-adiknya.

"WOOOI!"

* * *

**-Terdampar part 1 : Complete-**

* * *

** Omake**(haruskah ada?)

"Kata author mereka berlima mau cari harta karun, lho!"Seru Spain sungguh-sungguh. Netherlands yang menyalakan api unggun berhenti menatapnya sebentar, "Hari gini masih percaya harta karun."Netherlands berguman skeptis, "Memangnya harta karun itu ada dimana?"

Dasar Nether, begitu dengar kata harta langsung sigap.

"Yaah~katanya di pulau selatan. Apa pulau ini, ya? Gue pernah denger Indonesia ngomongin ini pas waktu _meeting_ PBB."Spain menjelaskan serius, "Yang pasti sih ada di kaki gunung gitu..."

Nethelands dan England mengangguk paham.

"Sungguh saudara yang akrab ya, selalu bersama-sama."

"Iya~iya~"

"Hn"

"Tunggu dulu! Lalu kenapa kita bertiga bisa terdampar bersama?!"

* * *

Terdampar part 1 : Complete

* * *

:Nyungsep ke selokan:

Bagaimana para reader sekalian? Kurang lucu kah? Garing kah? Alay kah? Kependekan kah? Sebenarnya ini versi parodi abal-abal dari Hetalia—mungkin di fandom ini sudah banyak yang beginian tapi asli ini ide nista author belaka! Dan ampun sumpah lagunya kakek Roma itu sangat sangat sangat fail*nangis* Tapi lagu itu sekedar buat lelucon belaka, tidak bedasarkan kenyataan atau buat seriusan...sekali lagi, untuk lucu belaka! Ingat! Ketawa itu sehat! Jadi tolong yang ditangannya sudah ada gayung jangan dilempar ke saya! Tapi mau dikasih boleh kok#ditampol.

Eiiits! Jangan kemana-mana dulu. Belum! Cerita belum berakhir! Anggap saja ini prolog nista dari saya! Inti cerita baru mulai di chapter depan dan sekali lagi, fict ini penuh parodi~Silahkan tertawa dan _facepalm_ sepuasnya dengan kenistaan saya! Huahahahahaha! Terakhir, waspadalah! Waspadalah! Kenistaan tidak sekedar terjadi karena pelakunya tapi karena adanya kesempatan!#dibakarbangnapi

Cukup sekian bacot nista author, maaf kalau ada salah kata dan menyinggung para reader sekalian. Kritik, saran, serta komentar diterima dengan senang hati~~

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!


	2. Chapter 2

Suara gemerisik semak belukar menembus kesunyian malam pulau selatan yang gelap tanpa rembulan. Kelima bersaudara itu membelah rimbanya hutan dengan langkah yang memburu, lekas menuju tempat mereka semula. Indonesia memimpin dengan penuh semangat dan memberi komando layaknnya pemandu jalan professional, sungai demi sungai dilewati, padang rumput, sarang ular, rawa, bukit-bukit dan segenap medan alam dilintasi oleh lima pemberani ini tanpa mengingat lagi kalau hutan rimba bisa berarti sarang dedemit penunggu pulau.

"Kearah sini!"

_SRAK_

_ SRAK_

"Ke kiri!"

_SRAK_

_ SRAK_

Singapura dengan nafas terengah-engah menatap nanar Kakak tertuanya dari belakang. Dalam hati ia menganggumi kegesitan Kakaknya dalam menghadapi medan sulit alam bebas. Dan diam-diam pula ia memiliki keraguan pada Kakaknya.

Sebab mereka telah mengarungi rimba berjam-jam dan belum juga menemukan muaranya.

_SRAK_

_ SRAK_

Satu lagi yang membuat Singapura makin khawatir,

_SRAK_

_ SRAK_

Ini sudah pagi!

"AAARGHH!"

Singapura bangun dengan keringat dingin, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Filiphina terbangun didekatnya, Brunei yang memang bak ayam jantan itu menatapnya bingung dari balik api unggun, sementara Indonesia—dengan suara sekeras tadi masih ngiler diatas bumi dengan posisi tidur tak terdefinisi bersama Malaysia.

Gadis setengah China itu mengelus dada lega karena barusan hanya mimpi buruk, selera tidurnya hilang, dengan wajah tertekuk ia duduk disamping Brunei sambil menguap.

"Mimpi buruk ya?"Tanya Brunei agak khawatir, Singapura mengangguk lemah dan mendekatkan tangannya pada api unggun, lama ia terdiam lalu matanya terbelalak lebar menyadari sesuatu.

_Handphone_-nya hilang!

Bukan, bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan Singapura. Dipandanginya wajah Brunei sesaat, lalu para saudaranya itu, ia mengamati sekeliling tempat ia duduk dengan wajah kosong.

Hujan turun diatas mereka, disertai angin kencang, lama kelamaan makin deras hingga Singapura yakin teriak pun tak akan terdengar.

"Sejak kapan kita ada di dalam gua?!"

* * *

Alkisah

Hiduplah seorang pemuda ganteng berkulit sawo matang yang rajin menabung, tidak sombong dan disayang bos karena giat membersihkan halaman istana negara dan memberi makan penghuni Ragunan setiap pagi, meskipun semua itu dilakukan karena detensi keterlambatan dan _paperwork_ yang tidak kelar-kelar, sang pemuda ganteng bin ganteng tersebut tetap rajin mengerjakan tugasnya sambil goyang poco-poco ala orang sakau.

Alkisah

Hiduplah seorang pemuda _gentleman_ yang kece dan begitu _fabolous_, ganteng, cakep, pinter, dan tidak sombong serta rajin menabung...

"Kalian berdua ngomong apa'an sih?!"Seru Singapura kehabisan kesabarannya, ia lempar batu kerikil pada kedua Kakaknya tersebut, "Aku kan nanya kenapa kita bisa tersesat kesini!"

Malaysia dan Indonesia garuk-garuk kepala, Brunei dan Filiphina menahan Singapura yang mau meledak kaya' gunung Tambora.

"Sabar Singapura, sabar..."Brunei mencoba menenangkan, "Aku sudah cerita kan kalau pas kita pulang tadi malam kita kesasar?"

Bagaimana bisa orang terdampar dan kesasar disaat yang bersamaan?! Batin Singapura sebal, diluar sana hujan turun tak berperi seakan tak memiliki hari lain untuk dibasahi lagi. Mereka berlima hanya bisa bengong di dalam gua tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

_ZRAAASH_

_ SIIING_

_ Kryuuuk_

Mereka berlima cuma bisa menunduk malu dengan suara perut mereka yang kini telah berorasi minta dipenuhi.

_Kryuuuk_

Menurut jam dari handphone Filiphina, saat ini telah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi, terima kasih Filiphina, jam dari waktu Manila lo emang brengsek, Singapura menangis dalam hati.

"Pokoknya kita harus keluar sekarang,"Singapura berdiri dengan semangat, "Kalau cuma hujan tidak masalah, kita harus mencari makanan—"

**"Singapura!"**

Kedua Kakaknya refleks bangkit hendak menahan Singapura untuk tidak pergi, dan bagusnya lagi, satu langkah si merlion itu membuatnya terpeleset keluar—

"Ah!"

Tangan Malaysia-lah yang pertama kali berhasil menangkapnya. Tubuh Singapura berayun-ayun, Indonesia dan Brunei segera membantu menarik Singapura.

"Kita ada di gua sebuah tebing..."

"Bagaimana bisa kalian memilih tempat ini tadi malam?!"Singapura berkedut marah. Jantungnya nyaris copot.

* * *

Terdampar part II

(c)CoffeTea

Hetalia Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning : No-romance, humor gagalan, murni kenistaan belaka, gaje, garing, OOC, 5ASEAN, full parodi, poco-poco eperiwer dll

Soul Eater bukan punya saya

_ Jadi ceritanya setelah kabur, lima bersaudara ini tersesat di dalam hutan, Indonesia dan Malaysia dengan tololnya mengusulkan untuk naik ke dataran tinggi guna melihat lebih jelas kesekeliling pulau. Ditengah pendakian mereka beristirahat di sebuah gua, apesnya adalah tak lama hujan deras turun yang tak memungkinkan mereka untuk keluar dari sana..._

Happy reading~~

* * *

"Lon, pernah makan kalong nggak?"

"Gue nggak besar di alam liar, bego."Jawab Malaysia ketus, "Elo pasti pernah, ya?"

Indonesia tersenyum gaje"Gue juga nggak, makanya gue mau nanya gimana caranya berburu kalong..."

"Demi sempak Merlion! Loe serius mau nyuruh kita sarapan kalong?!OUCH!"

Malaysia tepar digetok Singapura pakai batu.

"Pokoknya kita harus cari makan dulu deh,"Ujar Singapura sambil menahan lapar, Brunei bangkit dengan ogah-ogahan, diikuti Filiphina dan Indonesia yang menyeret Malaysia dibelakang. Mereka berlima memutuskan untuk masuk lebih dalam menyusuri gua, sementara hujan diluar sana kini meraung lebih keras dengan halilintar yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Wuiih, kaya' di film-film _survival_ !"Filiphina berdecak kagum dengan polosnya, "Ngomong-ngomong hujan badai begini mereka bertiga bagaimana ya?"

Netherlands, England dan Spain bersin secara bersamaan.

"Tapi apa yang sebenarnya kita cari, Singapura? Memangnya di dalam gua ini ada yang bener-bener namanya makanan?"Tanya Brunei dengan lemas,Singapura mengangkat bahu, Filiphina bengong, Indonesia tersenyum ganteng.

"Jangan-jangan disini ada harta karunnya lagi!"

_Mulai lagi deh_, batin Singapura dan Brunei bersamaan.

"Harta karun, Kak?"Filiphina tampak antusias, "Harta karun bagaimana?"

Indonesia pun bercerita tentang legenda pulau harta karun, peta yang ia temukan di gudang, harta yang katanya bernilai ratusan juta US Dollar dan membuat kelima negara tersebut meneguk ludah mendengar nominalnya yang besar...

"Kalau ada benda semahal itu bisa kaya negara gue,"Singapura ngiler membayangkannya, ia pasti bakal beli pasir yang lebih banyak buat nambah luas wilayahnya. Mungkin juga ia bisa nambah _gadget_ canggih di rumahnya.

Filiphina menyahut dengan antusias, "Duitnya bisa dipakai buat pembangunan negara tuh."

"Makanya! Kalau gue, duit segitu bakal gue simpen semua terus gue bakal ngundurin diri kerja ama bos dan menikmati hidup foya-foya sampe jadi bangke!"Timpal Indonesia.

"Astaghfirullah..."Brunei geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan saudara-saudarinya yang termakan khayalan tentang duit.

"Jadi ini ceritanya mau makan atau cari duit sih?"Tanya Malaysia sarkastik tiba-tiba ditengah mereka. Keempat saudaranya bengong khas anime. Tahu-tahu pemuda alis tebal itu sudah jauh memasuki gua.

Kembali ke situasi normal, perjuangan mereka pun masih terus berlanjut, melewati medan-medan sulit, celah yang sempit, hingga Filiphina ngesot karena nggak kuat saking laparnya. Mereka berlima pun terduduk lemas karena lapar sambil memandangi langit-langit gua.

"Kalooongg!"

Indonesia bersorak girang, empat adeknya yang lain mendadak cerah. Inilah harapan terakhir umat manusia! _Bravo_ Indonesia! Kau memang jenius! Saking senangnya Indonesia lompat-lompat mencoba menangkapnya, yang diburu segera kabur, berlomba-lomba mereka semua menangkap...kalong?

"Anjir, Kak, _please_ deh nggak usah lari hula-hula gitu,"Singapura menatap kedua Kakaknya ilfeel, "loe kira kalong sama kaya' ubur-ubur Spongebob?!"

Indonesia menoleh pada adik perempuannya itu, "Loe nonton Spongebob juga ya? Kirain Malaysia doang yang MKKB dan nonton begituan."

"Kampret!"Raung Malaysia kesal.

"Lagian sebenarnya kita ini ngapain sih?"Tanya Brunei dengan ngos-ngosan menyadari ketololan mereka berlima yang selama lima belas menit lamanya lompat-lompat bak hendak menangkap kupu-kupu. Pemuda alim tersebut meringis perih pada punggung tangannya yang kena cakaran binatang malam itu.

Filiphina tepar dengan nelangsa.

"..."

"Haaah..."

"..."

"Zzzz..."

Anda sekalian bisa menebak siapa yang tertidur ini.

"Eh! Kalian dengar itu nggak?"Tanya Brunei tiba-tiba, Singapura menaikan alis, Malaysia masih mencerna perkataan Brunei, Indonesia tepar karena lapar.

PLAK

"Iya, iya, gue bangun!"Indonesia mengusap kepalanya yang benjol , wajahnya murka menatap Malaysia yang kini siul-siul dengan cuek, dalam hati Indonesia tengah merapalkan mantra-mantra santetnya kepada adik kembarnya yang satu ini. Enak aja! Dikira enak apa lagi tidur ditampolin pake sepatu!

"Suara itu..."Brunei berkata dengan efek dramatis, "Itu adalah suara air..."

"Woo!"Mereka berdecak kagum bersamaan.

"Bravo!"

"Luar biasa!"

"Amaijing!"

"Telinga loe kaya' telinga kalong!"

Mereka berempat menatap _speechless _si pengoceh terakhir.

"Jika ada sumber air berarti dekat pula dengan sumber kehidupan!"

Filiphina manggut-manggut, Singapura yang lebih cerdas hanya bengong mendengar kuliah absurd yang diutarakan oleh pemimpin barisan coretpecintaalamcoret.

Bukan, Singapura tidak sedang memikirkan sanggahan untuk teori yang blablabla itu. Hanya saja ia sedang mengkhayal, sungai dalam gua itu ada ikannya juga ya?

Author dengan nilai geografi tak terdefinisi pun tak mampu menjawab.

Mereka turun, semakin turun, lama-lama medan yang mereka lewati makin sulit, makin curam, makin sempit, makin sempit...

"Hueek..."

Indonesia mandek, badannya sesak. Keempat saudaranya dibelakang menatap horor padanya.

Dan tak perlu lama bagi mereka semua untuk menjerit. Iya keles, bahkan si Brunei yang alim pun menjerit ala anime-anime shoujo karena tak tahan dengan penderitaan yang terus menerus mereka alami.

(***)

Mereka sudah semakin jauh turunnya. Kelima bersaudara itu berdecak kagum mendapati sungai bawah tanah di hadapan mereka. Bahkan tak terpikir lagi bagaimana mereka bisa kembali nanti. Jalanan terjal meliuk-liuk, turun, dan segalanya itu terbayar dengan sebuah pemandangan eksotis bawah tanah—dan rasa lapar mereka pun terlupakan untuk sesaat.

Segera mereka menceburkan diri ke sungai dingin tersebut. Menikmati segarnya air, cuci muka, cuci kaki, nyirem sodara, dan yang lebih penting nggak ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan!

"Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kita basah-basahan gini?"Tanya Singapura.

"Mana ikannya?"

"Hachoo!"Ingus Filiphina meler.

"..."

"Ehehehehehe, gue masih inget posisi di peta harta karun itu kok! Pasti ini tempatnya! Pastiii!"Indonesia tersenyum gaje dan meyakinkan adek-adeknya kalau ini jalan yang benar layaknya calo sesat terminal, "Kalau nggak salah di muaranya itu lah ada harta karunnya."

Perjalanan mereka pun dilanjutkan.

Sumpah, ini sangat-sangat sangat meleceng dari tujuan.

"Tapi sebenernya apakah ada legenda mengenai latar belakang harta karun ini, Kak?"Tanya Filiphina ingin tahu. Indonesia berpose mikir sambil jongkok, "Hm...kalau nggak salah berabad-abad yang lalu, waktu gue mau tidur..."

Plesbek(ejaannya duuh...)

Indonesia masuk ke kamarnya dengan terkantuk-kantuk, disampingnya Kakek Majapahit menggiringnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Pria ringkih itu menyelimutinya, memberikan wejangan singkat untuk menjadi negara yang kuat dan tangguh dan blablabla di masa depan, tak lupa menyelipkan dongeng singkat untuknya sebagai pengantar tidur(biasanya juga pas masuk wejangan Indonesia udah ngiler)

_Pada zaman zaman zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang lelaki sakti mandraguna yang ringan tangan membantu semua orang. Di negeri itu, negeri Balengbaleng namanya, ia sangat dicintai semua rakyat, dikasihi oleh raja, dipuja oleh para penyair dalam sajak-sajak mereka. Sang lelaki sakti lama kelamaan pun menjadi sombong dan gemar menantang para kesatria dan dewa kahyangan. Dengan pongahnya ia menciptakan perperangan jangka panjang dengan kaum Iblis seorang diri. Hatinya dibutakan nafsu untuk menguasai tiga dunia sekaligus, dan lalu, ia mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya pada pedang naga kesayangannya. Konon pedang itu sanggup membelah bumi menjadi dua, memporak-porandakan kahyangan hanya dengan menebasnya dari bumi. Suatu ketika, atas keteledoran dan keributan yang ia ciptakan, ia telah membangunkan seorang resi yang tengah bersemedi khusyuk. Sang resi yang murka pun mengutuknya terjebak di dalam pedangnya sendiri sampai kiamat nanti._

Mereka berdecak kagum atas cerita yang dibeberkan Indonesia. Sang Kakak tertua itu pun melanjutkan,

_Sang lelaki sakti itu pun menyesali kesalahannya. Di dalam pedang naga tersebut ia pun melakukan meditasi, ia bersumpah jika ada yang bersedia mencabut pedang tersebut dari tanah maka segala kesaktian, kejayaaan, dan kekayaannya akan ia berikan pada orang itu. Tapi tentu pedang keramat itu tidak bisa dengan mudah dicabut dan dimiliki, sebab konon katanya si lelaki sakti itu akan memberikan 100 pertanyaan sulit kepada orang yang ingin memilikinya_.

Legenda ini telah menyebar ke seluruh daratan Asia. China saja pasti tahu cerita ini. Kata Indonesia. Keempat adeknya pun mengangguk paham.

"Nah, suatu hari gue dapet peta harta itu dari China! Gue seneng banget pas dapet, terus ternyata gue lupa dimana naruhnya, eh taunya beberapa hari lalu nemu lagi tuh peta! Rejeki emang nggak kemana-mana~~"

Setelah itu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menyusuri aliran sungai. Lima saudara tersebut kemudian dibuat terpukau saat kaki mereka mencapai muara sungai, sebuah gunungan kecil terdapat disitu disanalah sebuah pedang perak itu berada. Indonesia berseru riang, warna mata Singapura mendadak hijau, Brunei sujud syukur, Filiphina penuh harapan pasti, Malaysia udah ngacir duluan kesana.

"Malon kampreeeett!"Indonesia segera menyusul, "Gue yang pertama tahu legenda ini bego! Gue yang punya petanya! Itu punya gue! Punya gueee!"

Malaysia menyahut "Ngimpi! Siapa cepat dia dapat!"tatapannya merendahkan, memberi isyarat bahwa 'Loe udah kalah, Ndon' kepada Kakaknya itu.

Indonesia dengan tatapan, 'Pedang itu milik gue' segera melancarkan jurus silat-silatnya, Malaysia ternyata mampu mengimbangi. Mereka berkelahi dengan mengabsen nama penghuni kebun binatang, mereka berolah jurus dalam jarak satu meter dari pedang legedaris sang lelaki sakti.

"Sekarang kita liat! Kalau gue lah yang mampu mencabut pedangnya!"Indonesia mencengkram gagang pedang dengan erat. Malaysia pun juga ikut memegang gagang pedangnya. Tanpa sadar mereka menariknya secara bersama-sama.

Singapura lah yang pertama kali menyadari keganjilan itu, entah kenapa ia merasa _deja vu_.

_CRRIIINGG!_

Seberkas cahaya berpendar, menyilaukan mereka semua. Selama beberapa detik mereka dibuat terpukau, lebih berkilau daripada jalan di _red carpet_ Hollywood.

Lalu sinar itu menghilang, wujud lain muncul diantara Indonesia dan Malaysia. Ya, dialah sang lelaki sakti, pemilik legenda pedang naga!

"Prussiaa?!"Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Kesesesesese, bukan bego! Namaku Prulibur! Prulibur yang paling ganteng dan sakti di dunia! Hahahahahhaha!"

Bahkan nenek katarak pun bisa yakin kalau ini adalah Kakak dari personifikasi Jerman.

"...Nggak mungkin, elo pasti Prussia! Nggak mungkin orang kaya' Prussia ada dua di dunia ini! Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkiiin! Ini pasti kiamat!"

"Bodoh!"Sang lelaki sakti tersebut menggetok Indonesia dengan pedangnya. "Namaku Prulibur! Aku nggak kenal yang namanya Prussia, kesesesesesese"

_'Udah jelas ketawanya aja mirip' _batin semua orang.

"Langsung saja! Karena kalian berdua sudah mengeluarkanku, sebelum semua kekayaan dan kesaktian kuberikan pada kalian berdua! Dengarkanlah baik-baik..."

_'Inikah 100 pertanyaan itu?'_Indonesia meneguk ludah.

"Hari-hariku selalu diawali dengan wurst dan beer."

Malaysia menarik kerah si pria sakti, "Cukup monyet, cukup! Loe itu Prussia! Prussia! Nggak usah sok ngibulin kita!"

Singapura membatin_'Kaya'nya gue kenal ama adegan ini...'_

"Lepaskan aku anak muda!"Tampik si Prulibur dengan senyum lebar, "Aku bisa membuatmu terbelah jadi dua dengan pedangku. Ngomong-ngomong, hari-hariku selalu diawali oleh wurst dan beer. Beer kualitas nomor satu!"

_'Bukannya harusnya teh ya?'_

Prulibur meneguk beernya, "Namaku adalah Prulibur Gilbirdman manmanmanmanmanman!"

**"Gilbird...MAN?!"**

_Omong kosong macam apa ini...?_Brunei yang lebih waras bertanya dalam hati.

"Jadi selama ini Gilbird itu manusia, ya!"

"Dan yang mengejutkannya adalah Gilbird itu laki-laki."Timpal Malaysia dengan muka sok pintar disamping Indonesia.

"Tunggu dulu! Jadi selama ini kalian berdua berpikir Gilbird itu perempuan?!"Seru Singapura.

"Jadi Tuan...err...Prulibur Gilbird,"Indonesia berdeham, "apakah Anda memiliki kekerabatan dengan Gilbird...?"

"Tentu saja!"

_'Tentu saja ngibulnya?!'_Jerit semua orang dalam hati, _'Sejak kapan Gilbird punya kerabat manusia? Jangan-jangan Gilbird adalah siluman!'_

_'Tuyul jenis baru kali'_ batin Indonesia, _'Dipakai buat ngepet sama Prussia'_

_ 'Ndon, o'on-nya kira-kira napa. Sampe ke Amerika pun tuyul itu anak kecil! Kalau bukan anak kecil bukan tuyul namanya.'_Batin Malaysia.

_'Tapi kan Gilbird juga anak kecil, Malon. Anak burung.'_

_ Krik krik krik krik _(Bahkan ada suara jangkrik dalam hati!)

"Jadi kalian ingin mendapatkan kehebatanku tidak?"Sodok Prulibur. Malaysia dan Indonesia saling pandang sesaat,

"Kaya'nya nggak deh,"Indonesia menggeleng, firasatnya buruk melihat kelakuan Prulibur. Tangannya hendak bergerak untuk menancapkan pedang perak itu kembali.

"Tunggutunggutunggutunggu dulu,**bang**!"Buru-buru pemuda beralis tebal disebelahnya mencegah, Indonesia dirangkul dan diseret ke pojokan. Sesaat Indonesia merasa senang dipanggil abang, tapi tiba-tiba jadi aneh karena yang menyebutnya adalah rival coretsodaracoret adik kembarnya yang selalu jadi teman berantemnya di Ragunan. Oke, abaikan yang terakhir.

"Ini bisa jadi kesempatan emas kita!"

"Ha?"Indonesia melongo sedalam-dalamnya.

"Ish! Kalau kita bisa bertahan dengan si orang aneh itu kita berdua bisa dapet kesaktiannya bro!"

Dengan mudahnya personifikasi kita ini terpengaruh, "Oooh!"Lalu wajahnya mendadak bete, "Eh, tapi ntar kita dapet 100 pertanyaan sulit beneran gimana? Bukannya kita ini lulusan gagal Hetalia World Academy yah?"

Malaysia tersenyum picik, "Tenang aja, Prulibur kaya'nya orang bego. Kita jawab ngasal juga paling nggak apa-apa."Indonesia manggut-manggut, Malaysia lalu melanjutkan, "Yaah tapi nggak ngasal absurd juga, pokoknya bikin dia terpukau dengan luasnya kegantengan kita deh."

Lon, yang bener pengetahuan atuh.

Indonesia masih bimbang.

"Ayolaah~bayangin kalau kita dapet kesaktian, kekayaan dan kehebatannya. Kita bisa ngalahin si _superpower_ brengsek itu. Kita bakal jadi negara nomor wahid sejagad, terus-terus, rakyat kita bakal makmur, bos pun gembira, dan kita bahagia~"

Malon kalau ada maunya...ck,ck,ck

"Wuiih, kalau berhasil gue bisa beli gadget canggih! Bikin roket terus astronot gue bisa poco-poco di bulan!"

"Dunia bakal tunduk ama kita bro!"

"Aseeek, duuh Indahnya. Nggak ada lagi negara yang ngeremehin kita!"Indonesia ngiler diatas awan, "Dengan uang segunung nanti, bisa-bisa gue oplas dan jadi boiben mendadak."

"Betul-betul, dengan segala kekuatan Prulibur kita bisa jadi makin ganteng seganteng gantengnya!"Malaysia mengompori dengan semangat, "Nggak ada lagi mbak-mbak yang nyirem kita pake air cucian pas liat muka kita."

"Aa...Sebentar, sebenernya gue lebih kepengen dapet pacar yang unyu-unyu gitu dengan kekuatan Prulibur."

Malaysia serta merta menampol Indonesia pake sepatunya(lagi)

"Yosh! Pokoknya kita harus bisa bertahan meskipun dengan taruhan jadi sableng kaya' dia!"

"Betul!Betul! Aaah~tumben otak lo encer, Lon. Abang bangga sama elo."Puji Indonesia meski dengan agak berat mengakuinya.

"Bersekutu bertambah mutu!"

"Iyey!"

"Hidup melayu!"

"Uooh!"

"Selamat tinggal jomblo!"

"YES!"

"Sori, kalian yel-yel ngadepnya kemana? Ini kamera loe berdua pantatin..."Singapura numpang lewat dengan tidak elitnya.

"Baiklah Tuan Prulibur! Kami akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu!"Seru Indonesia menantang.

"Bodoh!"Bacot Prulibur dengan liur muncrat, "Pagiku selalu diawali dengan poco-poco, kesesesesesesesesesese."

_'Keputusan kita tepat nggak ngikutin acara gaje begini'_Singapura, Brunei, dan Filiphina bersyukur sambil ngelus dada. Ketiganya hanya bisa memandangi kedua Kakaknya disana dengan tatapan, _'Rest in Peace, Bro'_.

"Kalian harus mengamalkan poco-poco setiap pagi."Prulibur pun menyalakan tape recorder dan berdiri gagah menegahi kedua saudara serumpun tersebut. Alunan musik pun mulai berbunyi. "Ikutin aku!"

Turereret teretereteretett

Turereret pretpretpretpret

Pretpretpret Preprepreprepeeeeet!

"Ini bahkan bukan poco-poco Kakek ubanan!"Indonesia menggeram kesal, Malaysia menatap aneh tape rekorder milik Prulibur yang bahkan mengeluarkan suara kentut dengan nistanya.

"Bodoh! Ini poco-poco! Kesesesesese, dasar tidak asem!"

_'Poco-poco ndasmu?!'_Batin Indonesia dan Malaysia bersamaan, _'poco-poco jaman batu sih iya!'_

"Poco-poco ini telah kumulai dua abad yang lalu, kesesesesese."Prulibur membusungkan dada dengan bangga. Ia pun menggerakan tangan dan kakinya untuk sebuah gerakan senam yang tak terdefinisi, "Ayo kita berpoco-poco bersama!"

"Ogah!"Seru mereka berdua serempak.

"Bodoh! Poco-poco itu penting dalam ritual pagi! Jangan remehkan sebuah poco-poco!"

Indonesia mengap-mengap, Malayasia menahan Kakak kembarnya itu untuk tidak melempari Prulibur dengan batu.

"Cukup! Gue gerah deket-deket ama dia!"Indonesia beTe segera menjauh.

"Indonn..!"

"Lu aja sendiri, Malon bego! Gue males nurutin dia!"

Malaysia pun kembali membujuk Abangnya, "Kalau gue sendiri mana mungkin bisa ngadepin dia! Inget bang! Demi melepas kejombloan kita! Ngelepas status jones anjrit!"

"Elo nggak tahu kalau dia udah sinting? Sumpah, gue nggak tahu kalau orang kaya' Excalibur di anime Jepang beneran ada di dunia ini!"

Malaysia nggak ngerti, tapi ia tetep nyeret Abangnya untuk tetap ikut dengannya. Tentu setelah semua ini ia tak mau kupingnya copot sendiri, Indon harus ngerasain hal yang sama! Begitulah yang dipikirkan Malaysia.

"Ini terakhir deh, Ndon. Sumpah, kalau ini gagal juga kita cemplungin bareng-bareng si Prulibur ini ke sungai ."

Indonesia menghela nafas mengalah, "Ya udah deh, ini yang terakhir, awas kalo loe bo'ong. Ntar gue yang cemplungin elu ke sungai."

"Iya abang gue yang pe'a, ayo kita hadapin si Kakek ubanan ini!"

Tahu-tahu Prulibur sudah ada di belakang mereka, "Apa? Kakek ubanan? Aku? Kesesesesesesese sangat tidak asem! Aku masih sangat muda! Single!"

"Tapi tadi kau bilang sudah dua abad."

"Bodoh! Setiap pagi aku selalu poco-poco dengan segelas beer dan wurst."

'Anjirr! Ini bolot atau belagu?!'Indonesia cuma bisa nelangsa ditempat. Ia akan membuat perhitungan pada Malaysia nanti. Bisa-bisanya abangnya diseret beginian.

"Setelah ritual pagi, aku akan keliling kota dengan mobil sport merah pinjeman Nenek Gayung..."

(Karena panjangnya celotehan Prulibur, maka selanjutnya akan diuraikan dalam bentuk narasi dengan sudut pandang Prulibur sebagai naratornya(tentu saja))

Aku adalah orang yang teratur dan rapi, serta paling asem sejagat bumi segitiga. Karenanya, saat aku berjalan keliling kota aku melakukannya sembari menyisiri Gilbirdwoman peliharaanku yang juga sangat asem, kesesesesesese, Gilbirdwomanku adalah seekor burung yang kucintai sepenuh hati. Karena hanya dialah yang mau mendekatiku yang jom—Single ini!

Sambil hula-hula bareng Gilbirdwoman menebar keasemanku. Berikut kutebar pula lembaran mantra sakti hasil pertapaanku pada semua orang yang membutuhkan. Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku itu asem jadi senang membantu siapapun, kesesesese.

Pada siang hari aku selalu menghabiskan waktu kongkow di warteg, menikmati segelas beer dan wurst.

"Ah..."Prulibur duduk nelangsa sambil meminum segelas beernya dengan duduk anggun. Indonesia dan Malaysia cuma bisa berwajah kosong sekosong kosongnya.

"Kenapa aku selalu memakan beer dan wurst?"

Pertanyaan pertama : Absurd abis!

"Karena cuma itu yang bisa Anda beli. Ngutang ama mpok penjaga warteg."Indonesia jawab ngasal.

"Bodoh! Tentu karena cuma itu yang dijual mpok Eli! Sebenarnya mpok Eli adalah cinta pertamaku."

(Lanjut versi narasi)

"Eli..."

"Prulibur..."

Mereka berdua duduk di mobil sport Nenek Gayung dengan latar belakang jemuran berkibar itu. Keduanya saling pandang dengan efek bling-bling, Prulibur menahan nafas menanti kelanjutan ucapan mpok Eli.

"Prulibur..."

"Eli..."Prulibur masih nahan nafas.

Bak adegan sinetron India, kebersamaan mereka diiringi lagu-lagu mellow yang romantis.

"Prulibur..."

"Eli..."

"Prulibur..."

"Prulibur..."

Tahu-tahu Prulibur udah lupa bernafas.

Begitu bangun aku menyadari bahwa Eli telah pergi. Aku memandang jauh ke arah kota, aku melihatnya kini telah berlari bersama pria lain dengan daleman. Aah...Eli telah memilh lelaki lain...

_SLRUUP_

Aku meneguk beer dan melahap wurst-ku melihat mereka dengan sesengukan. Setelah nangis bombai tiga jam aku baru tau kalau sebenarnya Eli mengejar pencuri daleman.

_SLRUUP_

Aaah...Sungguh kehidupanku yang tidak asem.

Aku pun berkelana, hidup layaknya petualang cinta yang kelaparan. Malam-malam kuhabiskan dengan beer dan wust sambil nangis di pojokan bar karena gue adalah seorang jones.

Aku singgah dari wanita ke wanita lain, dari kota ke kota, tapi kutahu bahwa kepingan hatiku tak akan kembali lagi. Setiap malam aku hanya bisa merenung diatas ranjang sambil ngerokok merenungi keaseman gue yang luar biasa. Juga tentang kekecewaan gue karena Eli memilih mengejar pencuri daleman daripada gue. Sakit tau nggak? Sakiiit!

Lalu begitu sadar pagi telah datang dan gue kembali poco-poco campur _breakdance_ di depan pintu.

Aah...life is asem(Prulibur, 2014)

"Kesesesesesesese, asem kan? Asem kan? Gue emang asem! Jangan lupa, pagi itu harus diawali dengan poco-poco versi kentut Prulibur dan segelas beer!"Prulibur masih ngoceh dengan pongahnya, "Tenang saja, kita belum masuk pada seratus pertanyaan yang akan kuberikan. Aku punya sederet keseharian yang kulakukan selama dua abad dan perlu untuk diceritakan. Selain minum beer dan makan wurst, aku juga gemar menulis buku harian, ingat, isi buku harian itu harus dihapal jika kalian menginginkan kesaktian ini. Di dalamnya terdapat pula 1000 peraturan asem dariku yang luar biasa asem dalam memegang pedang ajaibku.

Terus-terus, sebagai pengikut Prulibur kalian harus selalu mematuhi perintahku. Jangan kaya' mantan pengikut gue dulu...

(Kembali ke narasi)

"Prulibur! Kau sudah menghancurkan hidup saya dan keluarga saya! Dengan poco-poco nistamu telah membuatku dianggap sableng oleh sanak famili! Kamu telah menipu saya eyang!"

Sesosok pemuda berkacamata dengan ahogenya yang khas mencak-mencak dihadapannya dalam sebuah debat kandidat(salah) maksudnya, debat kusir atas skandal yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua yang disiarkan live oleh HetaCorp—sebuah stasiun TV yang terkenal di bumi sableng Hetalia...

"Ini senjatamu kan!"Si penuntut menodongkan sebuah sepatu kearah Prulibur yang dikelilingi pengikut-pengikutnya, "Bisa-bisanya senjata eyang lebih bagus dari sendal sepuluh rebuan perak saya! Saya tidak terima! DEMI TUHAAAAN!"

Antara (eyang) Prulibur blablablabla(author lupa nama panjangnya) dengan Roderich Wiguna.

Sepatu Prulibur dihempaskan ke atas meja perdebatan.

"Hahahaha, gue emang asem."Hanya itu komentar dari Prulibur dengan masang muka sok ganteng, sok imut kepada kamera. Tak lupa ia _kissbye_ sambil kedipan narsis, kamera kru HetaCorp langsung retak semua.

"Kepala gue pusing dengernya..."Keluh Malaysia.

"Bodoh! Kalian masih harus menjawab 50 tes dariku! Jika kalian bisa menjawab satu tes aku akan kabulkan permintaan kalian masing-masing, jadi ntar sampai seratus! Gimana? Hebat kan?"

Tak ada yang menanggapi, Indonesia malah sudah bersiap untuk menancapkan pedang itu kembali.

"Baik! Baik! Kali ini kuberi kalian kesempatan untuk meminta! Jangan pergi dulu!"Prulibur mencegah dengan khawatir, "Cih, dasar tidak asem."

Malaysia dan Indonesia saling pandang.

"Kami..."

"Asem! Apa kalian tidak punya sopan santun?! Mana terima kasihnya?!"

"Hah...terima kasih..."

"Asem! Itu bukan terima kasih!"Potong Prulibur mencak-mencak, "Dasar tidak asem! Berterima kasih itu sambil bertekuk lutut di kakiku."

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Prulibur!"Seru mereka berdua serempak menuruti keinginan Prulibur dengan sangat-sangat-sangat tidak ikhlas. Sambil dalam hati memikirkan kira-kira Prulibur enakan disantet atau dicemplungin ke Ciliwung.

"Baiklah, gue emang asem!"Prulibur malah kegirangan, "Silahkan sebut keinginan kalian!"

"Kami..."

"Asem! Permintaan tidak diawali dengan kata 'kami'. Langsung sebut keinginan kalian!"Seru Prulibur dengan gaya ala jin botolnya Aladin.

"Pulang ke negara asal!"

"Dapet pacar unyu!"

"Anjrit! Loe masih ngarepin itu Malon dodol?!"Diguncangnya tubuh adik kembarnya itu dengan gemas, jika tahu ia bakal meminta hal yang sama. Kurang ajar! Adek kembarnya ini berniat meninggalkannya sendirian!

"Dikabulkan."Kata Prulibur tenang, "Dan buatmu hei alis ulat bulu, aku pilihkan gadis unyu-unyu sebagai pacarmu kelak. Ini sebuah kehormatan besar buatmu."

Meski dengan wajah sangat tidak terima, Malaysia menyanggupinya meski dibelakang ia punya firasat aneh tentang selera Prulibur yang akan memilihkan pacar kelak.

_JLEB_

Dan belum sempat Prulibur mengatakan apapun, tahu-tahu Indonesia sudah menancapkan pedang perang Prulibur kedalam tanah. Wujud pemuda berambut putih tersebut lenyap seketika.

"Ayo kita pulang. Keinginan kita untuk kembali sudah dikabulkan."Indonesia memipin dengan wajah BeTe. Keempat adeknya mengikuti dibelakang meninggalkan pedang perak yang masih berkoar-koar.

_'Dasar nggak aseeemmmm!'_Itu jeritan terakhir yang didengar oleh mereka.

(***)

"Hah, mati gue kalau sampe jadi pengikutnya."Filiphina terkikik geli, lalu diikuti oleh gelak tawa mereka semua. Kini lima saudara tersebut telah keluar dari gua dan menikmati pemandangan indah dari atas tebing.

"Tapi kira-kira siapakah pacar kak Malay kelak?"Tanya Singapura kepo. Wajah Malaysia bersemu merah, "Diam. Lagipula gue nggak percaya si kakek aneh itu ngabulin keinginan gue...Yah...tapi ini nggak seperti gue ngarep ya, tapi gue tunggu keinginan itu jadi kenyataan."

"Nggak bakal! Tidak sebelum Abangmu dapet pacar! _Brother first_ dong!"

"Ogah! Ngapain gue nungguin elo, Ndon?! Bisa-bisa gue jadi kakek-kakek duluan nunggu elo dapet pacar."

"Kampreeet! Dasar malingsial!"

Malaysia berdiri menantang mengeluarkan jurus-jurus silatnya, "Elo ngajak berantem hah?! Ayo! Ntar Singapur sewain nih pulau buat kita bertarung!"

"Kenapa gue?!"Singapura tak terima disuruh bayar sewa pulau buat mereka berdua bertarung.

"Kita pulang aja yuk!"Ajak Brunei melerai Kakak-Kakaknya itu, "Sepertinya keinginan kita dikabulin oleh Tuan Prulibur."

"Apa?!"Ketiga negara yang tadi adu mulut itu kaget.

Filiphina tersenyum tipis menunjukkan handphonenya, "Kita dapat sinyal..."

(***)

Dilain tempat

"Kalian liat tempat itu?"Spain berkata dengan nada serius, "Anak-anak ASEAN itu barusan keluar dari gua disana."

"Hmm..."

Nether angguk-angguk.

"Mungkinkah itu tempat harta karunnya?"

Mata Nether makin hijau dengarnya."Ayo kita kesana!"

England sejenak tampak ragu, "Tapi mereka tadi tidak bawa apa-apa lho," _'firasat gue nggak enak'_

Netherland dan Spain segera meyakinkan, "Ayolah, nggak apa-apa, sebentar aja England. Barangkali harta karunnya adalahs sebuah jin botol yang bisa ngabulin keinginan kita!"

"Benar, antena duitku sudah menyala,"Sambung Netherland dingin. Akhinya England mengalah dan mengikuti mereka berdua memasuki gua keramat itu.

**FINISH**

* * *

-Omake-

Malaysia memasuki rumahnya dengan penat, setelah menempuh perjalanan pulang yang panjang dari pulau selatan kini dia bisa kembali menginjakkan kaki ke negerinya, rumahnya, tanah airnya.

Pemuda melayu itu melonggarkan dasinya dan rebahan diatas sofa, ia mengantuk, apalagi pas perjalanan pesawat tadi ia tak bisa tidur lantaran terus diganggu semua saudaranya.

Ting

Handphone-nya berdering menandakan pesan baru yang masuk. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia membukanya, semoga bukan pesan dari bos, do'anya singkat.

Sebuah nomor aneh tertera di layar handphonenya. Malaysia bangkit, lalu teringat akan keinginan nista yang dikabulkan oleh si Prulibur itu, mungkinkah ini nomor dari orang yag dipilihkan oleh dedemit aneh tersebut?

Tanpa melihat jelas isi pesannya. Dengan setengah berharap Malaysia pun menghubungi nomor tersebut, panggilannya tak segera dijawab. Lalu sebuah suara menyapanya dari seberang sana.

"Malon?"

Malaysia membanting handphonenya tanpa ampun. Wajahnya mendadak horor, dan tak perlu lama bagi para tetangganya untuk mendengar sebuah teriakan frustasi personifikasi negeri jiran itu.

-Dilain sisi-

"Malon kenapa sih? Gue kan cuma ngabarin nomor _handphone_ gue yang ganti."Kata Indonesia bingung. Memandang jauh dari balik jendela _counter_ pulsa dekat rumahnya. Disampingnya, ada Singapura yang baru beli _handphone_ baru menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa, Kak?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa."Jawab Indonesia dengan tampang 'bodo amat, lah' dan menarik pergi Singapura keluar _counter_ pulsa. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati benarkah adik kembarnya di Kuala Lumpur itu akan segera dapat pacar pilihan Prulibur.

* * *

**TAMAT(BENERAN)**

* * *

Akhirnya tamat juga segala kenistaan fict ini, memuaskan kah? Atau masih abal-abal? Duuh...maafkan author newbie ini*ngumpet* Dan yang bertanya-tanya siapakah prulibur sesungguhnya juga author sendiri bingung. Anggap saja dia wujud Excalibur versi Hetalia buatan author nista. Kenapa saya pilih Gilbert sebagai modelnya? Hmm...karena dia asem mungkin?#ditampol

Sumpah, nggak ada bashing-bashingan disini. Kalaupun ada tokoh yang OOC itu sekedar buat ketawa aja, buat humor aja bray! Jadi yang nge-fans jangan tersinggung, author sayang semua chara hetalia kok~*kedip-kedip*

Haruskah ini dilanjutkan? Aahh...dan bagaimana nasib Nether, Spain, England saya juga nggak tahu. Mungkin mereka menyusup di helikopter yang menjemput mereka bertemu dengan mbah prulibur saya juga nggak mikir, dan gua tempat lima asean pun saya nggak mikir...=w= eh, tapi kalau sungai bawah tanah itu ada ikannya nggak sih? Latar geografisnya ngaco? Iya, memang...saya jadi nyesel kenapa saya ketiduran mulu pas geografi kelas X—

Sekian bacotan saya, maaf kalau selama ini banyak salah dan khilaf yang tidak berkenan di hati para pembaca. Kritik, saran, dan komentar diterma dengan ikhlas! Waspadalah! Jangan sembarangan menarik pedang asing tak dikenal! Siapa tahu itu Prulibur!#Bang


End file.
